Efforts have been made to remove target species from gas mixtures. For example, over the last two decades there has been a constant effort to mitigate global warming by curbing anthropogenic carbon dioxide (CO2) emission. Carbon capture and storage (CCS) is one of the most studied solutions proposed thus far towards this end, and a number of approaches have been pursued to tackle carbon dioxide at different stages of its production: either post combustion capturing at power plants, or concentrating it from the atmosphere, after which it is either pressurized and stored in geological formations, or it is converted to commercially useful chemical compounds. Thus, a number of carbon capturing methods have been devised with varying degrees of success. However, current methods/systems have many disadvantages, including high energy requirements and waste. Furthermore, conventional thermal methods to capture carbon dioxide are failing to meet the ever-stricter efficiency and capacity criteria set by regulatory agencies. Accordingly, improved apparatuses, methods, and/or systems are needed.